


sing your hopes and dreams to sleep

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [12]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Burlesque, Christmas, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Literal Sleeping Together, New Year's Eve, Platonic Cuddling, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: Rose decides to roll the winter holidays together on account of the four of them being away from each other. Resolutions are made.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	sing your hopes and dreams to sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Rose is a buddle of chaos and I love her.

“Happy Christmas!” Rose shouts as she enters through the front door.

Bridgette looks up from where she is tucked against Jacky’s chest, careful to not wiggle her toes as Freddie paints them some horrid shade of Christmas green.

“It isn’t?” She tilts her head.

“But I’m officially on holiday break, so therefore it is!”

Jacky scratches her head at Bridgette drops it, for now, not quite understanding what is going on, but too content to argue the point.

“And so, we’ll pop poppers at midnight and make resolutions,” Rose finally appears in the living room holding up a cloth bag with the logo of their favorite spirits’ store.

“It isn’t New Year either,” Bridgette muses.

Rose bends over the back of the couch, the bottles in the bag clicking together. Bridgette tries to swat the hand away, but she is too worried about disturbing Freddie’s work and so Rose gets the pinch to her cheek.

“I know that silly bird,” Rose sighs, “but we’re going to be scattered for the holidays, besides, you promised this would be your spontaneous evening.”

Bridgette wonders how painting her toes green _isn’t_ spontaneous, but she supposes that it wouldn’t hurt to let this play through a little more.

“So, we celebrate tonight?”

“Exactly! Can we?”

“I don’t have dinner started…” Bridgette shakes her head and looks up at Jacky, “is takeout okay with you? I want to make my family’s traditional Christmas biscuits.”

Rose brightens, “Freddie! To the closet!”

“I’m in the middle of something, Rosie dear,” Freddie said mildly, “why don’t you get the drinks taken care of and I’ll be finished.”

Jacky rubs her thumb down the tight chord of muscle in Bridgette’s neck, “I wouldn’t mind takeout, we usually have Chinese food on Christmas eve anyway and we have some extra money.”

“All done!” Freddie says, dramatically clipping the polish lid back on, “don’t get it messy.”

Bridgette nods before swinging her legs away to prop them onto the coffee table, feeling the surge of rebelliousness at the action so now she can properly kiss Jacky. She feels Jacky hum and runs a hand down her curls before cupping the back of her head pushing them together for a closer kiss.

“Okay, drinks that need to be chilled are chilling,” Rose comes back in, “really? It’s been two seconds?”

Jacky pulls away, kissing Bridgette on the tip of her nose, “sorry, sorry. Chinese fine with you?”

“Always. Just make sure –”

“They don’t cook anything with egg,” Jacky finishes, “we’ll order from the usual place since they know our order by heart now.”

Rose smiles, “thank you! Freddie to the closet!”

“It’s not even your closet,” Bridgette laughs.

“It pretty much is,” Jacky mumbles.

Since Jacky had come home at the end of last month to find Bridgette and Rose sharing a bed and inviting Freddie into it, their flat has sort of become a permanent hub, Rose and Freddie only leave when Jacky and herself want some time alone or Rose and Freddie want time alone. She doesn’t want to tempt whatever is happening by saying it to the other two.

Bridgette jumps when the TV starts playing “Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop” on Spotify.

“Sorry!” Rose yells, but she doesn’t take the music off.

She flexes her toes before pushing upward and dragging Jacky with her. Jacky spins them around the couch before they giggle.

“Getting started on those biscuits?” Jacky kisses her cheek.

“Yes, call for food when the prep is done?”

“That sounds good,” Jacky hums.

Bridgette wanders into the kitchen, pulling out the bowls and ingredients that she will need. Jacky wraps around her waist, swaying in time with the music and kissing down her neck.

* * *

Rose startles them all awake with a clapper toy. Bridgette whines and turns her face into – she looks up – Freddie’s belly, grumbling at the noise.

“It’s midnight! Resolution time!”

Bridgette turns over, closing her eyes to stop the spinning of the room – she probably shouldn’t have accepted that last mojito, Rose has such a heavy pour.

“Can’t they wait until morning?” Freddie grumbles, “it will still be the same day.”

“Then you lose the fun of it,” Bridgette can picture the pout on the full lips – yep, that last mojito was too much.

“I’ll go first – ah, well I don’t have one,” there is the rustling of fabric and Bridgette opens an eye enough to see that Rose is sitting on the chair.

Where is Jacky? Bridgette rubs her eyes and scans for her girlfriend – apparently asleep under the coffee table…

“Oh! Got it! I’m going to take up drumming every day again.”

Not that she needs the extra practice, she has seen Rose play on the drums when she thought no one was watching. Learning drums to help with her timing for dance seems like a convenient excuse.

“Remember! You can’t ask why, or you break it… I think? My mom said that at least.”

“Drink less alcohol,” Jacky grumbles.

“That can’t be yours,” Rose whines, “you’re just unhappy because of your hangover that you’ll have tomorrow.”

Bridgette laughs at Jacky’s grumbling, “we can’t ask why but we can criticize?”

“Of course.”

“Fine, I want to start owning plants – and taking care of them.”

“Okay,” Rose says, “Freddie?”

“I want to make myself drink more water,” Freddie’s fingers dig into Bridgette’s curls.

Bridgette sighs happily.

“Is this another hangover thing?”

“Yes, but it’s a more productive hangover thing.”

“Pretty Bird, what about you?”

Bridgette opens her eyes again and takes a long look at Freddie, before meeting Jacky’s eyes and then glancing over to Rose, “I want to be more spontaneous – with the people I care about.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
